


resolved, and so resigned

by brilligspoons



Series: up through the dirt [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/pseuds/brilligspoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles visits Lydia and Allison and accidentally sets something in motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	resolved, and so resigned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).



Stiles comes to stay with them for a few weeks the summer after Lydia's second year at MIT, ostensibly to hang out with Lydia and see the sights, but actually to share some news with them.

"You...and Scott," Allison says. "Dating. You're dating...each other."

Stiles doesn't even have the grace to blush or look embarrassed. He laughs and falls back onto the couch, curling up with his head in Lydia's lap. "You sound surprised. Who better to date than your best friend?"

Allison tries not to look at Lydia after he says this. She's gotten terribly lax about hiding her feelings lately, and she doesn't need (or want, for that matter) to broadcast it yet again, in front of Stiles, no less. "That's not - I thought you were with whatshisface? The guy from your composition class."

"I'm sure the fact that you don't remember a) his name and b) that he dumped me six months ago is telling here."

"Seriously, Allison, keep up," Lydia says.

She looks more relaxed than she has in several months. Allison refuses to be angry that Stiles' visit is the reason for that. They've been meaning to visit Beacon Hills since they moved into their new place, but between their work schedules, Lydia's school obligations, and Allison's weekends spent working with a local hunter family, they just haven't had the time or energy to consider it. Communication still flows freely between them and their friends back home, but sometimes, Allison thinks, it'd be nice to just hang out in-person with Scott, Isaac, and Stiles. Clearly she hasn't been giving them her full attention, though, if she missed something as big as Stiles being dumped.

"I'm sorry," she says softly. "My head's always somewhere else these days."

Stiles grins at her. "Don't worry about it." He reaches up and tugs on a lock of Lydia's hair. "But come on, ladies, stop stalling. When were you going to tell us the happy news?"

"What happy news?" she and Lydia ask in unison.

"Uh," Stiles says, smile faltering. He looks at each of them before settling his gaze on Lydia. "That you're, you know. Like me and Scott. Dating, or...something?"

Allison freezes. This...probably shouldn't be as surprising as it feels. She hasn't dated anyone since they arrived in Boston, and if she's being honest with herself it's a combination of being too busy and wondering where her feelings for Lydia would go. Lydia's never mentioned being interested in anyone, either, but they don't spend every waking moment together, and Lydia has a large social group at MIT. Allison's been trying not to read too much into Lydia's apparent lack of romantic attachment, but as much as she hopes it means she returns Allison's feelings, she's just not sure how this is going to play out.

For the moment, it looks okay. Lydia hasn't moved since Stiles said the d-word and is just sort of staring off into space. Allison holds her breath and waits for either her or Stiles to say something, _anything_.

Finally, Lydia looks at her.

"We haven't discussed it, actually," she says, and Allison feels panic and terror well up inside her. "We, um. We haven't talked about a lot of things we said we would."

Stiles stands up from the couch and stretches awkwardly. "Well, I have clearly worn out my welcome for this evening. I, uh, hope you don't mind that I'm kicking you out of your own living room?"

Lydia gets him set up with a pillow and blankets and points out where the kitchen and bathroom are. Allison rushes through her nightly routine and tries to disappear into her bedroom to have a long-overdue breakdown, but Lydia grabs her arm and drags her across the hall into her room before she can get away. She sees Stiles smirking at them just before Lydia shuts the door.

"Look," Lydia begins, "we don't have to do this tonight, but I do think we need to get at least this part out of the way."

And with that, Lydia presses Allison against the door and kisses her.

There's just enough space between them that Allison doesn't feel like she can't pull away if she wants, but for the life of her, she can't imagine why she _would_. Come to think of it, why does she ever bother doing anything but this? Lydia's hands are soft and warm against her neck, and Allison feels like her entire universe is zooming in until all she knows is how good Lydia smells and feels and tastes. She reaches out and places her hands on Lydia's hips and draws her in closer and closer.

Lydia pulls away, just a little, and says, "Is that enough discussion?"

Allison licks her lips, her tongue running across Lydia's in the process. "For now," she says, and then she pulls Lydia back into a kiss.

END

***

  
  
  
  


(Text from "Real Estate" by Richard Brautigan)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader for looking this (and the others stories) over! The titles for all three of these stories (and the series) are taken from Dar Williams' song "Spring Street." The screencaps of Allison and Lydia were taken from screencapped.net, and the filters and text (such as they are) were applied in PS by me.


End file.
